My Son the Matchmaker
by Iwannaknow
Summary: How will Hermione cope during the most terrifying day of her life? How will a chance meeting with an old friend, wind up changing her life forever? oneshot. T to be safe.


A/N: Hey howdy hey! Alright, here's a little story I thought up with a pairing you don't see too much of, but for some reason I'm stuck on. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.

My Son the Matchmaker

Hermione's arm was aching from the strain of toting the bag of groceries for the past four blocks. Her mother had told her to get a car but Hermione, being the know-it-all everyone always seemed to carried on about, had adamantly refused saying having a car in the city was pointless. Now she couldn't get a car because Hermione refused to subject herself to listening to her mother tell her 'I told you so' every time they talked. She pulled up on the bag readjusting it on her hip. The little fingers wrapped around her other hand began tugging.

"Mummy, are we there yet?" The little boy whined, dragging his feet and continuing to pull on her hand.

"Brent, if you do not stop pulling on my arm, I'm going to toss you in the next dumpster we pass," the boy seemed to find the image of his mum throwing him into a bin of garbage quite funny, and laughed into his other hand. Hermione also smiled, thinking that that laugh could brighten even the worst of her moods.

They came to an intersection and Hermione looked to make certain there were no cars before securing the grip on her sons hand and proceeding to cross the street. Brent seemed to find it necessary to complain again when they had reached the other side.

"I'm tired, carry me," he looked up at Hermione with his brown eyes, her eyes, thank Merlin he had inherited her eyes. There was no way she could carry both him and the bag. No matter how 'tired' he was.

"I thought you wanted to go to the park afterwards to play with your remote control car grandma got you. But if you're tired I guess we don't have to," immediately Brent looked up at her with panic stricken eyes.

"I'm not really that tired. I was a little but I'm ok now." Hermione gave a breathy laugh shaking her head the slightest bit. The things that came out of Brent's mouth would never cease to amaze her.

The two continued to walk in silence. The weather was perfect today, not a cloud in the sky, roughly twenty degrees Celsius. Occasionally they would pass someone on the sidewalk, exchanging smiles but never anything more. After they had walked past a couple and their two children Brent glanced up at Hermione, a question clearly on his mind.

"Am I ever gonna get a new daddy?" The question actually brought Hermione to a halt. They had discussed that Brent's daddy had to go away, or that is what Hermione had explained to Brent, but other than the random queries as to what his daddy looked like not much else had been said on the subject. Hermione had often tossed around the idea of trying to start a relationship, but not many men wanted to go out on dates with a twenty-eight year old woman who had a four year old son. There had been a few who seemed to sincerely like children, but when the idea of introducing them to Brent came around she couldn't stomach the thought of disappointing him again, and politely told them she wasn't ready to start dating.

"Mummy?" Hermione blinked her eyes to find her son staring at her, his messy brown hair the same exact shade it was when he was born. Just like hers. She faced forward and started walking again.

"What makes you ask that? Are you getting tired of me?" Hermione hoped the humor would distract him from his previous train of thought. Their flat was only a block away, once there he would have his toy and all thought of daddies would disappear. Of course she hadn't counted on her son to be as painfully observant and intelligent as she was.

"You are sad. You need a daddy to hug you." She stared down at her son wide-eyed and open-mouthed, unable to respond to that statement. She was also unable to see the figure standing in front of her and ran smack into the person's chest. Startled and unbalanced Hermione was falling backwards before she could even realize what had happened. She shut her eyes tightly in anticipation of the concrete connecting with her backside, but opened them quite suddenly when instead of the hard sidewalk on her rear-end she felt two hands.

When her eyes lighted on the face of her savior and subsequent groper, she momentarily forgot all about the strong hands firmly holding her bum. She knew that face, it had been a constant in her life for nearly seven years of her childhood. Even the lines of maturity and age couldn't disguise those features that had befriended her so long ago when she felt so lost and alone.

"Neville?" The recognition that passed over his face was unmistakable. The corners of his mouth twitched up in a shocked smile.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione." His grin became a full-fledged smile until he noticed the compromising position they were in. He released his hold quickly, pulling his hands away as if burned. Immediately his cheeks bloomed a brilliant shade of red. "S-Sorry Hermione I, uh, it was an accident." Hermione suddenly had an image of an eleven year old Neville approaching her on the train to ask if she had seen a toad, his cheeks had been the same color.

"It's alright, honestly. I should be apologizing to you actually. I ran into you, you saved me from falling." As he straightened up and took a step back Hermione had to raise her eyes, he was at least eight inches taller than she was. Other than the faint signs of worry and laugh lines that come with age, Neville still looked the same as the last time she saw him which was at least five years ago. His brown hair was cut short, and his light brown eyes were still as kind looking as they had been nearly seventeen years ago. At her side Hermione could feel Brent tug her hand, not enjoying being left out of the loop.

"Oh, Neville, this is my son Brent. Brent this is Neville, I used to go to school with him." This caught the interest of both males.

"Your _son_?" It was Neville's turn to be dumbfounded. "I didn't know you had a son or that you had even gotten married." The smile slid off her face.

"I'm not married," she stated quietly, avoiding Neville's eyes as he repeated the action.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-," Hermione waved her hand not wanting the situation to become awkward. Neville took her cue. "Nice to meet you Brent, you're one lucky fella to have a mum like Hermione." He held his hand out for the little boy. Nervously Brent eyed the hand then looked up at his mother for instructions.

"It's alright you can shake his hand, he won't bite." Brent then reached out tentatively and shook the older man's hand, letting go quickly and hiding his face in his mothers arm.

"He looks just like you Hermione," Neville said in awe. Hermione was about to thank him when her arm finally gave out and the bag of groceries toppled out of her grasp. Again before she could react Neville had snatched the bag out of the air and hoisted it in his arms.

"Oh thank you, if that would have fallen I think I would have cried," she reached out to take the bag back. Before she could reach it thought Neville pulled it away.

"Why don't you let me carry this the rest of the way to your place, do you live close by?" He inquired holding the bag to the side.

"Very close, I live right here," she motioned to the building they were standing in front of. A look of, could it have been, disappointment flashed across his face confusing Hermione. Then again, spending a little time with Neville could be a nice change from the routine. "However, if you have nothing better to do and you insist on being a gentleman, then I suppose you could carry that up to the kitchen."

"I'll have it no other way, after you ma'am," he gave a mock bow and flourish of his hand.

"None of that ma'am business, you make me feel a hundred years old." Brent watched interested as the two adults laughed lightly, not understanding what was so funny. Hermione led Neville up the steps, unlocked the door and led him in. Hermione was a single mom and she was proud to say she supported herself one-hundred percent, her place may not have been very big, but it fit her and Brent perfect. There were two bedrooms, a bath, kitchen and eating area, and a cozy living room.

"Excuse the mess," she apologized to Neville, she wished terribly that she had been able to tidy up a bit beforehand. As soon as they were inside Brent made a bee line to his room, leaving Hermione to show Neville to the kitchen. Other than the dishes in the sink the kitchen was relatively clean, which made Hermione feel a bit better. After the bag was emptied Hermione led Neville into the living room.

"Have a seat on the couch. Would you like some tea?" Neville made a face as he sat down on the couch and perched on the edge. He reached into the crack of the couch and to Hermione's horror pulled out a black lacy bra. She snatched the dangling article of clothing off his finger and hid it behind her back, blushing furiously.

"I've been wondering where that was," she muttered in reply to his arched eyebrow. She was saved from further embarrassment as Brent ran back into the room with his remote and car.

"Are we going, you promised we would go?" He looked expectantly from his mum to the strange man.

"Yes, yes, but first you are gonna use the toilet."loo." After Brent ran off Hermione turned back to Neville. "Bumping into you made me forget, I'm sorry but every Friday I take him to the park down the road," she broke off not knowing what to say next. Should she invite him or say goodbye? Neville sensed her uneasiness and stood up.

"Well it was wonderful to see you again. I suppose I'll see you around. If you ever want to do anything I live a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron off of Crescent Avenue." He made his way over to the door, Hermione behind him. "Well, uh, goodbye." He hesitantly reached out his arms. Hermione accepted the hug and closed the door behind him. Without his presence to distract her she realized that she was still holding the bra he found. By the time she put it in her room her blush had faded and Brent, who had been waiting since Neville said goodbye, was beyond ready to go.

The park felt more crowded than usual, owing most likely to the weather being so brilliant. Under normal circumstances Hermione would have been wary to let her son leave her side with so many strangers around but the warm weather did feel exceptionally nice, and her seat under the tree was ever so relaxing.

The playful shriek of a nearby child startled Hermione out of her unexpected nap. At first she couldn't remember where she was, blinking the grogginess out of her eyes. It all came back as she took in her surroundings, she had brought Brent to the park.

Brent.

Hermione was on her feet in a matter of seconds, frantically scanning the area for the little brown headed boy. He was nowhere in sight. The first tingling of panic began to fester in her stomach, twisting and churning the tissue there. Her pace increased as she started searching the park, checking in all the places little boys found it fun to play.

After ten minutes of fruitless hunting her eyes caught sight of a plastic toy car near the entrance to the park. Raw fear clenched at her heart. Brent knew better than to leave the play area but there were many things in this world that could persuade a child to disobey their mothers' warnings. Sprinting out through the gates Hermione stopped on the sidewalk to glance down each side. She might have been able to convince herself that Brent had known better than to leave the park all along, and that he was just hiding somewhere behind a bush, perhaps like her he had fallen asleep. Hermione could have talked herself into that idea had she not seen the toy cars remote control lying in the middle of the sidewalk a few yards away.

Her body went numb as she focused on the abused piece of plastic, her son's favorite toy. What did she do now, this was new territory for her. Hermione stood there frozen, waiting for Brent to crawl into her bed and wake her from this nightmare. When he didn't the tears began to fall.

"Ma'am, please calm down and describe what he looks like, what he was wearing," the stuffy looking wizard was doing nothing to assure Hermione that her son would be found soon. Was it not procedure that they assure parents with missing children that everything in their power would be done? Hermione could feel herself starting to hyperventilate again. Slowly she took in a breath and just as slowly exhaled, the auror gave her an inquisitive stare.

"He's four years old about three feet tall. He has brown hair and eyes, um, he had on a blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. The overweight wizard wrote down everything she said nodding but never interrupting. His silence was unnerving Hermione. Why wasn't anything being done? "Excuse me," he raised his head, "Is anyone going to look for my son?"

"Of course ma'am, I'll be sending this description to all available aurors. If he's out there we'll find him." What did that mean 'if he's out there'? Hermione was close to hysterics and this was dangerously close to pushing her over the edge. "This is all the information we need for now, an auror will be sent to your house later tonight." That must be who does the comforting. Wearily Hermione rose.

"Thank you." That was all she trusted herself to say. The old wizard gave her a sympathetic smile and turned back to his paperwork.

Hermione's journey back home was a daze to her. It felt so odd not having the familiar presence of Brent by her side to ask her questions about what this was and how that worked. The flat was too empty, too quiet when she entered it. There was no little boy to ask her to play games with him or beg her to watch cartoons.

Hermione had hoped that she would run into Harry at the ministry but the wizard had told her he was off today. Harry would have comforted her but she wouldn't disturb him on his day off, Merlin knows he only had a few of those. She thought briefly about calling her mother, she would want to know. Hermione knew her mother wouldn't blame her, but she would also insist on coming over and Hermione honestly didn't think she would be able to deal with that. Instead she went into Brent's room, picking up his pajamas from off the floor and laying them on the foot of his bed. Walking around to the edge of his twin sized bed Hermione sat down. Silent tears burned their way down her face. Not even bothering to wipe them away she lowered herself slowly, resting her head on the fluffy pillow and pulling Brent's favorite stuffed action hero to her chest. Sobbing softly she let her exhausted body be carried off into a restless sleep.

Neville rushed up the steps and without the slightest hesitation began knocking on the door. An hour ago he had been walking to his office at the ministry to collect a file he wanted to do some research on when he spotted Harry Potter talking with his supervisor. Neville headed towards them wanting to greet his old friend, hardly ever seeing him even though they worked at the same place, and noticed how troubled his face looked.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" Neville shifted his gaze between the two of them. Up close he could see Harry was extremely upset.

"Hermione's son is missing."

"Brent's missing?" Harry faced Neville surprised. Not many people knew Hermione even had a kid, so for Neville to know his name was even stranger. Neville interpreted Harry's expression correctly and answered his unasked question. "I ran into Hermione today, literally, and met him. I just saw them not too long ago, what happened?"

"They were at a park, she says she accidentally nodded off and when she woke up her son was gone." Harry and Neville faced the supervisor. "A description was sent to all active aurors immediately."

"I want to be put on the case," Neville commanded, Harry nodding earnestly by his side. Brent was a sweet kid and if anything happened to him, Neville knew he would never forgive himself.

"You two aren't even supposed to be here," the man started eyeing them, "but alright. Someone is being sent to her house in the next few minutes, I'm guessing you want to do that to."

"Yes sir," Neville and Harry chorused then glanced at each other.

"Done, you can leave straight away." The supervisor walked away leaving the two men standing there.

"Right well, I've got to pop home and tell Ginny what's going on. Are you ok to go by yourself and I'll meet you there?" Neville nodded and watched as Harry disappeared with a crack. Then concentrating on the nearest safe spot to Hermione's place Neville disappeared as well.

"Come on Hermione, answer the door," Neville whispered to himself, again he knocked. When there was still no answer Neville started to worry. Was she not home? Had something happened to her as well? This time Neville pounded on the door. No answer. He glanced around making sure the coast was clear before slipping his wand out and unlocking the door.

The lights were off inside, it felt like no one was home. Neville peeked into the kitchen looking for any sign of Hermione, she wasn't there. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down…her room. She could be asleep, that would make sense. He looked around, he didn't know where her room was, that hadn't been included in the little tour he received earlier. He spotted a hallway leading away from the living room and started that way. He was two steps into the hall when he heard a frantic cry come from the doorway closest to him. A few long strides and he was in the room.

Hermione had no idea where she was, it was dark and the air was stale. In front of her stretched a corridor, countless doors leading off into who knew what. She turned around to leave and found her way blocked by a wall, odd. With no other options she started walking down the hall, it had to lead somewhere.

Her footsteps echoed off the walls as she passed by the closed doors. A voice in the distance made her freeze. She heard it again, a small, childlike voice. It was the saddest thing she had ever heard. When it cried out again Hermione could feel her blood run cold.

"Brent?" She called into the emptiness. There was nothing for several agonizing seconds.

"Mummy, where are you? I can't see you mummy, I'm scared!"scared?" A sob ripped out of Hermione as her hands came up to cover her mouth. She opened her mouth to comfort him but no sound came out of it. She tried again, nothing. "Mummy please, I'm scared." Repeatedly Hermione attempted to scream out that she was there, her heart was beating out of her chest. Weakly she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her middle.

Lifting her head up she came to face one of the doors and an idea suddenly hit her. She was on her feet in seconds and threw the door open to find and empty room. She stepped back and moved on to the next room swinging the door wide open. The fifth door she came to she paused and stepped back. Something didn't seem right. Ignoring it she pulled the door open and was flung into the opposite wall by a hooded figure.

She opened her mouth and this time she could hear her voice as she screamed. The figure was in front of her in two strides its hands going to her shoulders and shaking her. Hermione raised her arm and punched it right in the head. Before she could hit it again the figure grabbed her arm and held her wrist tight. With her other arm Hermione pushed against its chest and began to run down the corridor, except it wasn't a corridor anymore. She was in a room facing a single doorway, and someone was standing in it. Her eyes were blurred, it looked just like the figure but how did he get in front of her?

Slowly she began to back up. The figure in front of her said something as two arms wrapped around her from behind, pinning her arms down. She struggled wildly as the thing in front of her came closer.

"Hermione it's ok, it's me," the person holding her was a man, and he knew her name. Beneath her, her legs gave out and slowly the man behind her lowered them until she was in his lap. "Hermione it's me, Neville." He was panting, and she realized she was too. Someone kneeled down in front of them and Hermione looked into brilliant green eyes.

"Harry?" She whispered, and he nodded. "Where am I?" She was so disoriented. "What happened?"

"It was only a dream, it's over." The man behind her, Neville, said and then everything made sense. She remembered coming into Brent's room and sleeping in his bed. She must have given them quite a scare if the way Neville was holding her was any indication. Finally she relaxed, going limp in his arms and resting her head back on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I'm ok now. It was just a very realistic dream. What time is it?" Neville's arms loosened around her and the feeling of security that she had been feeling lessened with them.

"It's not your fault you just scared the shit out of me and it's about six o'clock. You reported Brent missing at four so you've been asleep for almost two hours," she was still leaning on him and could feel his chest vibrate as he talked. Quickly she sat up and allowed Harry to help her to her feet. After hugging him she winced, flexing the fingers of her hand, the one she had used to hit the figure. She looked up at Neville to find a red bump on the part of his cheek right below his temple.

"Oh my god Neville I'm really sorry, I didn't know it was you," she reached up to place her hand on the angry mark. He smiled and placed his hand over hers pulling it down.

"I've already told you it wasn't your fault, I'll live." Behind her Harry laughed. "Hey I'd be careful if I were you mate, she's got a hell of a right hook." Harry continued laughing even after Hermione shoved his shoulder. She suddenly remembered why the two must be there.

"Is there any news on Brent?" Harry stopped laughing and looked away as Neville shook his head. Tears pricked her eyes, and Harry stepped in to wrap her in a hug.

"I promise we'll find him Hermione, kids get lost all the time." He spoke into her hair, rubbing her back. Besides her parents Harry knew her better than anyone else in the world, she loved Ron and the Weasley's but Harry was closer than even a brother was. He pulled back reluctantly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm actually taking a search party out right now, I know Brent pretty well so we're gonna investigate places he likes, find out if anyone has seen him. Neville is here to find out anything else that might help us, anything you have could be helpful."

"Thank you Harry, I really appreciate this," he leaned down to peck her cheek then said bye to Neville and left. The two of them faced each other unsure of what to say.

"Come on," Hermione said grabbing Neville's hand and pulling him behind her out of the room and down the hall. She walked them into the kitchen and pointed him into a chair. "Let me see your face."

"Hermione I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt that much." He watched as she leveled him with her eyes.

"My hand hurts like hell so I know that's not true. Now hold still or I'll hex you," she commanded. Neville sighed in defeat and turned his head to allow her better access. Upon closer inspection Hermione saw that she had hit him hard enough to break the skin, she conjured a damp rag to wipe away the dried blood. Neville hissed as she wiped, so she automatically leaned down to blow gently on the mark.

"Um, Hermione, what exactly are you doing?" She pulled back to look at him her mouth parted slightly. "You don't have to blow on it." She laughed softly.

"Sorry, I'm used to tending to the boo-boo's of a four year old, it's habit. Didn't mean to freak you out." After cleaning it she opened a drawer by the fridge and pulled out a tube and a Band-Aid. He watched patiently as she put a dab of ointment on the pad and then held still as she stuck it to his face. "There you go," she said then unexpectedly placed her lips tenderly on the harassed skin causing Neville's breath to catch in his throat, "all better."

Hermione stood up and turned around quickly using the ointment as an excuse to put some distance between them. She honestly had no idea what possessed her to do that just now. She could put it off as habit again, but was that really what had happened? She shook her head as she closed the drawer. Her son was lost out there, she could worry about this later.

"So what kind of information are you looking for?" She asked coming to sit across from Neville, making sure her feet didn't get too close to his. "I don't know if there is anything about him that Harry doesn't already know." Neville shifted to face her better.

"I'm guessing this is the first time anything like this has happened," Hermione nodded. "Do you have any idea what would have suddenly made him wander off?"

"No I really don't, he's never done anything like this before. Most kids at least get lost at the market a few times, but he never has. That's what scares me most, what if he didn't leave on his own?" She wiped away a tear just thinking about it. On the table she felt a hand cover hers.

"That's the other thing, can you think of anyone who might want to take Brent from you, any enemies, his father perhaps?" Hermione shook her head.

"No one, other than the Weasley's and their families not many people even know about him."

"And the father, what about him?" Neville asked for the second time noticing she conveniently forgot to answer him the first time. Hermione pulled her hand out from under his on the table moving it to her lap where her eyes were now fixed. Neville suddenly thought of something. "Oh, is he, er, _gone_?"

"No," Hermione chuckled at his assumption. "He's not dead, although I can't say I'm glad that he isn't. He was an old friend from before Hogwarts, we ran into each other about six years ago and hit it off. We dated for about a year I thought he might actually be the one then, well, and then I got pregnant. The day after I told him I woke up to an empty bed and a note that said goodbye. That was the last I heard of him."

"Wow, um, I'm sorry Hermione." There was a moment of silence, then, "I don't really know what to say."

"It's alright. He may have been a right git but in the end I got Brent, and in a way it kind of made it all worth it." The two were quiet until Hermione dropped her head into her hands and began to cry. "I'm a horrible mother," she choked out. Thrown completely off guard, Neville hopped out of his chair and stood trying to figure out what to do. He settled for a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's not true Hermione and you know it." She shook her head not bothering to lift it. Neville awkwardly rubbed her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Consoling was never his strong suit.

"Today Brent actually asked me if he was ever going to get a new daddy. I've tried, it's just so hard to find a man who would consider raising someone else's child. Even if I do find one I just push him away. What if he hurts Brent? What if he hurts me?" Neville had never felt his heart go out to anyone more than it was for Hermione right now. Pulling her gently to her feet he wrapped her in a hug. He could feel her shoulders slightly shaking as she let her worries and fears out.

He was finished questioning her, although he was still just as clueless as to what happened to Brent as he had been when he first arrived. Hopefully Harry was having more luck than he was. It was almost nine. They had been talking for a long time. As he thought this the body in his arms began to go slack and Neville realized exhaustion must have finally overtaken her. Bending at the knees, he was able to get his arms under her legs and hoist her up in his arms. Not knowing where to go from there he walked her into the living room and laid her on the couch.

While he knew she would hate it, it was hard not to feel sorry for Hermione's situation. She loved her son more than life itself, that much was obvious. All she wanted to do was make him happy. Neville found himself feeling a slight pang of jealousy. One day he hoped to experience love as strong as that.

Growing up he'd always been subjected to his grandmothers version of 'tough love', which in all honesty was not the most pleasant thing to be on the receiving end of. Even as a kid in school the only thing he had were unrequited crushes. Being the forgetful klutz of Hogwarts was not a very attractive quality. Fortunately he grew out of that and into adulthood, unfortunately his circumstances had yet to change. Maybe he was too shy, or as one girl put it 'too nice', whatever the reason he still longed to one day find love.

Sitting in the arm chair across from the couch Hermione was sleeping on, he thought about how much she must have been through trying to raise Brent on her own. If she was anything like she was in school she wouldn't have been too keen on accepting help from others. He still couldn't get over the simple fact that Hermione was a mother. It wasn't hard to imagine her as a mother, she had a mothering nature, always helping people, or at times bossing them around.

Neville reached up to rub the Band-Aid on his face. His face must have been as red as a tomato when Hermione kissed it. Try as he might to deny it, he enjoyed the attention she gave him. It was something new, something he never had before. Before he could stop his mind it wandered as far as to imagine what it would be like to have that all the time.

Standing up quickly, Neville left the room. These were not thoughts to be thinking right now. Not only was Hermione way out of his league, but her son was missing. Neville walked over to the sink and splashed some water onto his face. He had to get out of here, he wouldn't be able to stay and not have these thoughts, and it wasn't fair to Hermione for him to be thinking like this when she needed his help.

With his mind made up he walked back into the living room and found a scrap of parchment and a quill on Hermione's coffee table. Quickly he scribbled a note saying he would be back tomorrow morning, early. Neville moved over to the couch and set the note down on the table in front of it. Then he made to kneel in front of the couch Hermione laid on. His hand, moving of its own accord, reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear causing her to stir. For one terrified moment Neville thought she would wake up and catch him kneeling so close to her, but she only mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like 'love you' before going still.

Too scared to risk anything further Neville rose from the floor and left the flat. He made it out of the building and to the place he had apparated to earlier then turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud crack. The people living on the street were startled by the loud sound in the quiet of the night, but shrugged it off as somebody's car backfiring before going about their business.

When Hermione came too she wasn't quite sure where she was. Sitting up and gaining her bearings she came to find herself alone on her couch. She got to her feet and padded down the hallway to the toilet, wondering if Neville had left or if he was still lingering around somewhere.

"Neville?" she called receiving silence as a reply. When she arrived back in the living room her eyes finally lighted on the note lying in front of the couch. The note was short and for some reason that bothered Hermione. She tried to shrug it off as silliness, but the feeling had already taken root. Why had he left at all? The obvious answer was that she had scared him away with her emotional outburst. Shaking her head Hermione decided not to dwell on it any longer. Sighing, she sank back into the couch, wondering what in the hell she was doing thinking about stupid things like notes anyways.

Hermione was going insane. It was just past two in the morning and this was the fourth time she had scrubbed the kitchen floor. In the other room the radio was on, the man inside it was announcing the scores of the latest football matches. When Harry walked into the flat he wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

"Hermione, are you in here?" He walked into the living room and turned the radio down from its obnoxiously loud volume. Behind him he heard Hermione say his name.

"Is there any news, did something happen?" She had advanced on him quickly and her hands were gripping the front of his shirt in anticipation. Carefully he wrapped his own hands around her wrists and pried them off, but maintained his hold.

"Calm down, nothing has happened." He paused to take in her appearance, "What's the matter with you? Why are you wet?" He let go of her arms as she moved her hands down her shirt in a futile attempt to smooth it out. "Let's sit down ok." With a hand on her back he maneuvered her onto the couch, sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess Harry, I just can't stand to sit here and do nothing. Ever since Brent was born I've never had an idle moment, or a silent one. Now suddenly there's nothing to do and the house is deathly quiet. It was just starting to get to me that's all." She was looking down at her lap and Harry knew it was to hide her glassy eyes from him. With a flick of his wand he turned the radio off; with another flick her clothes were no longer wet with dirty water.

"It's not good for you to stay here, especially by yourself. Speaking of that, I thought Neville was here with you?" He watched her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Too ashamed to tell Harry that she had run him off she settled for a simpler version.

"I must have nodded off and when I woke up he was gone. He left a note but it didn't say where he was going." She hoped the story sounded convincing, even as more tears clouded her eyes. "I wasn't able to go back to sleep so I have been keeping busy, the radio was so it wouldn't be so quiet." The glance she sent him was almost guilty.

"C'mon, you're coming with me." He pulled her to her feet and proceeded to lead her to the door.

"Where are we going? Do I need anything?" Harry paused at her questions and let her arm go.

"I'm taking you to my house, and yes go grab something to sleep in, you're staying the night." Hermione obeyed and went to her room to grab the flannel bottoms and worn Chudley Cannons t-shirt she slept in. She met back up with Harry at the door.

"Ready?" He asked. Hermione took one last look around the room, wishing for the hundredth time that day that this all really was a nightmare. Then with a pitiful sigh she turned back to Harry and let him take her to his house.

Harry and Ginny had moved into a little cottage near Hogsmeade when they married two years after the war ended. It was a cozy little home and Hermione told them at every party they threw how lucky they were. When Harry led Hermione through the front door Ginny was there in a flash, wrapping her arms around Hermione offering support.

"Oh, Hermione how are you? Would you like a cup of tea, maybe a coffee?" Ginny was already steering her into the kitchen. Harry smirked at how much his wife was like her mother, although whenever he mentioned it to her she refused to sleep with him in the same room for two nights. It was really a compliment but Ginny never managed to see it that way.

"Tea would be lovely Gin, thanks." Hermione sat across from Harry as Ginny went about making the tea. "Really Harry, you didn't have to do this, but thank you anyway." She smiled as Harry squeezed her hand. Ginny joined them at the table with three steaming mugs. Harry released Hermione's hand to grab his drink, his other arm he put around his wife.

"Much appreciated love." Hermione smiled into her mug at how perfect the couple across from her was. Sighing to herself she wondered what her chances of finding that were.

"So how did it go today? Any luck?" Ginny started the inevitable conversation. Hermione sat up straighter, eager to hear Harry's news.

"Well we spread out from the park you were at, checking alleys and stores. I even had a picture of him distributed to the men so we could ask people if they had seen him you know. Anyway, we were about to call it a night when I stopped in the Leaky Cauldron to ask Tom if I could hang up one of the pictures. He said sure and when I went to post it up he stops me and tells me he saw that kid earlier today." Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, at least he was ok, but the Leaky Cauldron was about a three hour walk from the park. She quickly wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Well what did he say Harry?" Ginny was almost as distraught as Hermione was, she was Brent's godmother after all.

"Not much else. He was in the middle of an order when he noticed this little boy come in alone. He said by the time he finished the order and went to see if something was wrong the boy was gone."

"So Brent should still be in the area then?" Hermione asked looking hopeful. Harry nodded.

"That's our guess. My group is still patrolling, I left to come check on you, but now," whatever Harry was going to say next was interrupted as a head appeared in the fire place.

"Oh thank Merlin." It was Neville. "Hermione, I found him."

Neville was feeling like a complete ass right about now. He had walked out on Hermione when she needed him most and why, because he was too much of a bloody wanker to keep his damn mind straight.

After leaving Hermione's he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, he was unaware at the time that if he had been there half an hour sooner he would have bumped directly into Brent. Once he had his drink he decided to walk the rest of the way home, get some fresh air into his brain. After a quick bite to eat he would start looking for Brent, he would stay out all night if he had to. Right about now Neville would do anything for Brent, and Hermione. Gods.

Why did he suddenly have feelings for Hermione and for the love all things holy why now? She had always intrigued him, she was a fiercely loyal friend, and she was generally a nice person. She had been the first person he met who didn't scoff or laugh at him when he told her he had misplaced his toad that first year on the Hogwarts express. She had only smiled and told him she would help him, something she had continued to do throughout their school years, even with professor Snape threatening her for it. No one had ever stood up for him like that, other than Harry of course.

Even the only time she had actually ever hurt him, when she turned him down for the Yule ball, she did it in the nicest way possible. She hadn't simply told him no, she explained to him under extreme secrecy how she already had a date, and then went one step further and helped him actually find a date of his own. That was just the kind of person she was, still is.

Neville turned onto his street and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on the curb in front of him was a small boy with brown hair crying into his knees. Neville stared in shock at what could only be Brent Granger, sitting on _his_ street. Cautiously, the last thing he needed was for Brent to run, he walked over and sat next to the sniffling boy.

"Anything I can help you with?" Neville asked propping his elbows on his knees, not a comfortable feat at his height. The boy looked up at him terrified that a stranger had just talked to him, but when he saw whom it was a smile broke out on his face. Confused Neville smiled back. "What are you doing all the way over here Brent, your mum's worried sick about you, you know." Brent used his sleeve to wipe his face.

"I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help." Again more tears came to his tired eyes. "Can you take me to my mum please." Neville nodded and picked him up.

"We're gonna go to my place to floo you home ok?" Brent nodded his head from where it lay on Neville's shoulder. As Neville went to cross the street one of the aurors on patrol for Brent came around the corner. "I found him," Neville called to him, "let the other's know would you. I'm going to get him home to his mum." Neville watched the man go off to find the others and he continued up to his place.

He wasted no time, thinking how happy Hermione would be when he came in holding her son. Maybe she would reward him with another kiss. Neville shook his head and stepped into the flames. When he came out he expected to see Hermione still asleep on the couch, or even awake but sitting on it. What he didn't expect was to find a dark empty flat.

Turning on all the lights he held on to Brent as he searched the other rooms, but Hermione was not home. He could only think of one other place she could be, and if she wasn't there then he would start to panic. He set Brent on the couch.

"Hold tight mate, I've gotta find out where your mother went." Brent nodded watching him with trustful eyes as Neville strode over to the fireplace and threw in some powder.

"The Potter's," he yelled and stuck his head into the fire.

"You found Brent?" Hermione, along with the others had already risen from their seats.

"Yeah, I'm at your place right now and I've already alerted the others. He's fine, but he wants you Hermione." With that he pulled his head back through and disappeared. The three adults looked at each other and then one by one ran into the emerald green flames.

The three stumbled out together and Hermione fell to her knees as Brent threw himself in her arms. Tears ran shamelessly down Hermione's face as she held her son to her. His small arms wrapped around her neck as he hugged her back with just as much force. Hermione forgot about everything as she kissed the side of Brent's face, his ear, his hair, anything her lips could reach without letting him go.

Ginny and Harry stood with their arms wrapped around each other smiling at the reunion of their best friend and her son. Neville on the other hand shifted around feeling as if he was intruding on something personal, for family's eyes only. Deciding it better to stand uncomfortably than break the happy moment he waited for things to calm down so he could make his exit.

After a few minutes Hermione climbed to her feet never letting go of Brent and bringing him up with her. She was stroking his hair and whispering into his ear as she walked over to the couch and sat down with him.

"Well we're going to go Hermione," Harry said as he realized everything was ok. "I'm going to pop in to the office and finish up his paperwork, so if you need me," he trailed off waving goodbye to them.

"Thank you so much Harry, Ginny, you two are lifesavers. We'll see you soon." Hermione smiled as Brent waved goodbye to his godparents and they vanished once more into the fireplace. Seeing this as his chance Neville spoke up.

"I guess I'll be heading out too," Hermione lifted her head up to meet his gaze and then surprised him by getting up off the couch, Brent on her hip, and wrapped her free arm around his waist. Without thinking he reciprocated holding both her and Brent.

The feeling was rather indescribable as he held the two of them, Hermione with her head resting against his chest and Brent with half his body sandwiched between them. It just felt, well…right. He could feel her jaw moving against him and realized she was talking.

"Thank you, so, so much Neville. Thank you, thank you." She was crying as she said this but unlike with any previous encounter with a crying woman Neville didn't panic this time.

"Shhh, it's alright, everything's okay now, it's okay."ok." He continued to hold her like that until she composed herself. Slowly he let her go.

Hermione too was having trouble not noticing how good it had felt to just stand there in Neville's embrace. It scared her a bit, and then Brent decided to make his presence known.

"You're squishing me," he laughed out, pushing against Neville's chest. That seemed to break the moment and the two adults laughed nervously.

"Well I guess I'll let you two be alone then," he cleared his throat as he fully stepped away from the two of them. Hermione missed his warmth already. Hermione froze. Did she really just think that? Wasn't that how someone usually thought about a lover? Immediately she fought to control the blush that threatened to tint her cheeks. "I'll uh, see you later then," Hermione said goodbye as he stepped into the fire and went back to his home.

In her arms a sleepy Brent yawned gaining her attention. Rubbing his back she padded down the hall with him in her arms until they entered his room. She let go of him for the first time, sitting him on his bed as she pulled off his shoes and socks. After that she helped him out of the rest of his clothes and into his pajamas. Hermione was about to pull back his covers when she stopped and turned to him.

"How 'bout you sleep with me tonight huh?" Brent's eyes flew open as he nodded vigorously. She usually didn't encourage this habit of sleeping in her bed but at the moment Hermione couldn't really care less.

Brent led the way to her room where he jumped up on the bed and dove under the covers. Hermione laughed at him as she settled into her side of the bed. Brent moved closer to her when she got in climbing so he half lay on top of her, his head resting on her chest. Hermione wrapped her arm around him, using her other hand to stroke his hair.

"Mummy, are you mad at me?" He asked without raising his head to look at her. She used the hand in his hair to wipe away her tear then returned it.

"No lovebaby I'm not mad. I was just so scared you would get hurt. Why did you wander off today when you know better?" She had been wondering about that one question since she woke up alone in the park.

"I was trying to help," he explained snuggling closer to her.

"Trying to help what baby?"

"I was trying to help you find a daddy." Hermione stopped stroking his hair and tilted her head down to look at him.

"A daddy, what do you mean?" She thought she had an idea but she wanted to hear it from him.

"A daddy to play with me and hug you." Hermione continued to watch him, her mouth hanging open. "I found a good one."

"Who?"

"Neville." Hermione almost shot out of bed in surprise.

"Why do you think Neville would be a good daddy?"

"He is nice to me and you hugged him." He answered as if that was the only reason he needed, and to him it really was.

"Baby I hugged him because I was happy that he found you that's all." She watched his face fall as she told him this and wished she could take it back. He had trekked halfway across town to find Neville because he thought he would be a good daddy. Hermione couldn't believe it. "How did you know where Neville lived?" She asked suddenly.

"He told you before he left. I took all the right turns to the cauldron but when I got there I 'membered that I only knowed the street and I got scared."

"I'm just glad you're ok. Let's try to forget about all this daddy stuff ok, let me worry about that and promise me you will never go off alone again."

"I promise. I love you mummy." Hermione bent her neck down to kiss his head. Lying back on her pillow she glanced over at the clock. It said it was four thirty in the morning. The whole terrifying experience had lasted less than twenty-four hours yet to Hermione it couldn't have felt longer. Closing her eyes she once again ran her hand through Brent's hair.

"I love you too."

It had been two weeks since Brent had gone missing for a little over twelve hours and Hermione had, for the most part, put it behind her. She had not heard from Neville since he had left her flat that night two weeks ago, and with some uneasiness, she found she was having much more difficulty getting over that. Brent had also gotten over his scare and to Hermione's relief, had yet to ask any more about daddies.

At the moment Hermione was on her hands and knees searching under Brent's bed for his lost shoe. How that kid could lose a shoe he wore everyday Hermione couldn't understand.

"I found it," she heard him call and got to her feet as he walked into the room. She helped him into it and made sure he looked descent. It was almost time to head on over to the burrow. Arthur's birthday party started in half an hour and Hermione wanted to be there at least a few minutes early to help Molly with any last minute things.

"Are you ready then you little pain?" Hermione tickled his sides as she asked him causing him to burst into giggles.

"I'm not a pain." He panted when she let him up.

"Oh all right, come on before we are late though. You know how much your grandma Molly likes everyone to be on time." Lifting Brent into her arms Hermione threw the floo powder down and shouted, "The burrow."

Hermione and Brent stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace and right into the arms of Mrs. Weasley herself.

"Oh my goodness, look how big you've grown. Hermione dear lovely to see you, Arthur will be so happy you came." She kissed their cheeks as she ushered them further into the room. "Everyone's outside dear, go on out and say hello." Hermione barely had time to say hello to Molly before she was bustled out the door. Everyone outside turned to see who the new arrival was and the noise level only rose as they all moved to greet Hermione and Brent.

It took a good twenty minutes for Hermione to acknowledge everyone and give each of the Weasley men a hug and peck on the cheek. When she finally made it to Arthur she let Brent down.

"Go give your granddad a hug then you can go play." She waited until he had finished and run off before coming over herself. "Happy birthday Arthur, how old are you now, twenty-five?" He chuckled at her and returned her hug.

"Sounds good to me," he said. Hermione looked around and realized she had yet to see Harry or Ginny.

"Your daughter wouldn't happen to be hiding somewhere would she?"

"I haven't seen her yet, she said that Harry was bringing a friend from work. They should be here soon." Hermione was about to say thanks when George appeared at her side.

"Sorry to bug you love but mum's in the kitchen about to have a meltdown cause Ron knocked over a stack of plates. Figured you'd stand a better chance of saving Ron's life." Hermione rolled her eyes at George. It had taken him three long years to rebound after Fred's death but he did it and Hermione only loved him more for it.

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled and made her way into the kitchen. Sure enough when she arrived Molly had Ron cowering in a corner waving a piece of broken dish. Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt however was cut off by someone coming through the floo. Molly gave one last withering look to Ron and went off to greet the new guests.

"I swear that woman gets more mental every year. All I did was break some plates, we're bloody wizards that's what magic is for." Hermione shook her head at her best friend of seventeen years. When he swore it always reminded her of when Brent's father left her. He had offered to track him down and kill him but she refused to let him. He had also offered to take her in and give her what that scumbag hadn't, but she had turned that down too. As much as she loved Ron she found out long ago she could never love him like that. He had been out of town on holiday when Brent went missing. After he returned and was filled in on what happened he gave Hermione, Harry, and Ginny a good telling off for not owling him so he could have come back and helped. He continued to fume for a few more days but eventually calmed down like always.

With a wave of her wand the dishes had mended themselves and were once again stacked neatly on the table. About the same time Molly walked back in followed by Harry, Ginny, and Neville. It took effort on Hermione's part not to let her jaw drop.

"Hey, Neville, nice to see ya again mate," Ron shook the two men's hands and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. Giving his mother a wide berth he thanked Hermione for her help and left the kitchen before he could do any more damage.

"Hello, thought you lot might not make it," Hermione said hugging Ginny and Harry pressing quick kisses to their cheeks. "Wonderful to see you again Neville," Hermione hid her nervousness well as she gave him a hug omitting the family kiss she had given everyone else.

She hadn't expected to see Neville but she took it in stride as she led them outside where they were mobbed, much as she had been, by the rest of the Weasley family. Seeing Neville again made her think of what Brent had told her two weeks ago. She had yet to tell anyone the real reason her son had wandered off, although it often played on her mind.

Once the idea of Neville becoming a part of her family entered her thoughts, it was very difficult to forget. Several times she had almost written him, but each time she backed out, thinking it was best not to complicate Neville's life with her silly fantasies. When Molly came out with the food Hermione pushed her worries to the back of her mind and helped Brent fix his plate. She never noticed the looks Neville kept sneaking throughout the meal.

Harry, however, did. He had also managed to notice that Neville had been in an odd mood since Brent had been returned to his mother. Neville was nowhere near what you might call the life of the party, but he was never quite this reserved either. At first Harry had invited Neville to the burrow as a way to get him to wake up out of his stupor. Now Harry was beginning to wonder if maybe he had just stumbled onto Neville's real problem.

Hermione seemed oblivious to the attention she was secretly receiving and Harry wondered if she was as innocent as she appeared to be in all of this. Never once did she turn to look at Neville, which in itself did make Harry suspicious. Harry's eyes wandered over to Brent sitting beside his mum. Brent was busy watching both his mother and Neville. Harry decided whatever was going on needed a push of some sort. When he looked up to find Molly staring at him, giving him a small knowing smile he knew he was on the right track. If Molly knew something was going on then it most likely was. The question was how he would be able to assist.

Once the birthday cake had been eaten and the presents opened people had slowly started to disperse. Hermione was about to suggest she do the same when Harry called to her from inside the house. When she made it inside Hermione noticed Brent was with him.

"Hey we were talking and think it's been a while since Brent stayed the night with us, so we were wondering if he could." Harry nudged Brent and Hermione watched as he began nodding his head comically fast. Brent always did have fun with Harry and Ginny, even though she hated being home alone.

"It's alright with me, I suppose I'll catch up on some reading tonight." Just then Neville walked in and Hermione caught a glimpse of a smile cross Harry's lips.

"Why don't you and Neville go do something together?" Neville looked taken aback at the sudden proposition, before he could speak Harry added, "I know you don't have anything planned tonight, what do you say?" Hermione finally caught on to what Harry was doing. The little toe-rag was setting them up!

"Well I suppose," Neville was looking helpless as he tried to speak up.

"It's perfect timing, Brent will be with us tonight, go out and have some fun." Harry continued still holding that irritating smile. Hermione was practically trapped because she would never be able to back out, not with Harry being so annoyingly persistent. Even so, she couldn't bear to think about how uncomfortable a night out with Neville would be with everything she had been thinking about running rampant in her head.

"Yes," she said giving Harry a look that said she knew what was going on, "that's sounds like a good idea. If you want to that is?" This she spoke to Neville. He glanced between her and Harry then nodded.

"Alright then, um, what would you like to do?" He wasn't quite sure what that look she had just given Harry was all about, but he didn't really care. Perhaps tonight could be a blessing in disguise.

"Well if you don't mind first stopping by my place with me, I'm going to need to send some things over to Harry's, then we can decide what to do." Neville nodded and followed her through the floo network back to her flat. "You can sit on the couch if you want, I'll be just a minute."

"Sure thanks," he sat nervously on her couch, Hermione smirked thinking about the bra he found last time he sat there. She left him alone to go and collect Brent's nightclothes and a few toys.

Neville watched her leave the room, and cursed himself for being talked into this. What was he going to do all night while he tried to keep his uncontrollable feelings to himself? Instead of weakening his feelings for Hermione, like hehis thought the past two weeks would do, they seemed to only increase his want for her. It was even starting to effect his social life, what little bit he had at work.

He couldn't even try to interest himself in other girls because sooner or later he would find his mind comparing them to Hermione, needless to say none of them came close. All he could think about was her—how she looked, her smell, her voice, how her body felt wrapped in his arms. It was bordering on obsessive. Taking deep breaths Neville tried to calm down as Hermione walked back into the room carrying a small bag.

"I'll be right back, if you're thirsty you are welcome to anything in the kitchen." With that she walked into the floo and vanished. She stepped out into the small cottage that belonged to the Potter's, dropping the bag and looking around. "Harry James Potter, how dare you do something like this to me?" A raven colored head poked itself around the corner.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about my dear." His irritating smirk proved otherwise. Hermione simply crossed her arms giving him a serious face.

"You know very well you git. I can't believe you would set me up like that." Harry walked up to her and put an arm around her, but she shrugged it off.

"I didn't set up anything love, I just gave what was already there a push." He wrapped his arm back around her and moved her to the fireplace. "Now off you go, mustn't keep your company waiting." Then he threw in the powder and shoved her back through.

Hermione stumbled into her empty living room, silently fuming at Harry's behavior but at the same time puzzled over what he said. At the sound of her entering Neville came out of the kitchen.

"I was going to get a drink but I don't know where anything is," he said to her. Hermione smiled leading him back into the kitchen.

"What would you like? I have a few bottles of butterbeer around here somewhere," she opened a cabinet and began rummaging around. Hermione continued to look through the cabinet until she was suddenly turned around and held face to face by Neville. She was somewhat startled and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when he spoke first.

"Please don't say anything. I've been waitingwanting to do this all day." Then without another word Neville lowered his mouth to Hermione's and covered her lips with his. The shock Hermione was feeling wouldn't allow her to respond but it didn't matter as Neville pulled his lips away a moment later. He kept his hold on Hermione as he lifted his head back up to look at her.

He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't really sure that he had actually just kissed Hermione

Granger. If it weren't for the tingling in his lips and the pounding of his heart he could assume it had all been a crazy daydream. When she didn't say anything Neville feared he had crossed the line and that any minute Hermione would pull away and slap him. Just as he began to apologize Hermione took her turn to cut him off, and grabbed his head smashing her lips against his own.

Hermione's arms slid around Neville's middle while his arms tightened around her waistshoulders as they deepened the kiss.

Neville couldn't believe this was actually happening, of course he had hoped Hermione would break down and tell him she secretly wanted him, but this was just so much better. Her lips were as soft as they looked and when his tongue delved into her mouth he found her to taste more amazing than he could have ever imagined. Some part of his brain registered Hermione's soft body pressing into his, and the sensation was driving him wild. Pushing into her slightly they stumbled the few steps backwards until he had her pressed into the counter.

Hermione's groan was muffled into Neville's mouth as he pressed his hips into hers. At some point her hands had begun running up and down his back, her nails gently scratching him as they went. Her brain was on overload. This shouldn't be happening, Neville had no interest in her, but he initiated this, this…amazing experience. She could feel his excitement through his pants, there was no denying that.

Neville suddenly broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to be able to look into her eyes. She couldn't help but admit she wanted this just as much if not more than Neville. The consequences be damned, she _wanted_ this. Hermione could see the same struggle raging in Neville's eyes. He was probably afraid to act on what he desired for fear of upsettinghurting her. She would have to show him how wrong that thought was.

Neville was surprised and fairly disappointed when Hermione placed her hands on his chest to push him away. He was, however, shocked to his core when Hermione used the separation as an opportunity to grab the hem of her top and pull it over her head. His eyes followed the garment as she let it drop to the floor. Then he slowly let his eyes make the journey back up her body, and newly exposed torso. He could only think of one thing to describe Hermione, and that was perfect. Yes, it was cliché, so sue him.

She was still wearing her jeans, but standing in front of him shirtless made them the sexiest jeans he had ever seen. Her hips, while wide set from childbirth, fit her body. Roving upwards he Neville took in her tan stomach, coming to rest on her bra covered chest. Neville was not a picky man, as far as he was concerned a handful was enough, and it looked as if Hermione would be more than sufficient. After his short pause he met her gaze, and that was all he needed.

Her knees almost buckled when Neville's hand enveloped her left breast. When his head swooped down she was at a momentarily loss when she didn't feel his lips on hers. When she realized they were attached to her neck she actually did have to lean into him to stay upright.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful," he whispered huskily in her ear, leaving a kiss there as well. From there his mouth made its way down her neck to her shoulder and collarbone. Hermione had managed to get her hands under Neville's shirt by now and continued running them up and down his back. He managed to pry his lips away from her long enough for her to remove his shirt, and as they reveled in the feeling of skin on skin, Neville rested his forehead against her own.

"You have no idea how badly I want to continue Hermione, but I don't want you to regret this tomorrow." Hermione understood this was his way of asking if she was sure she wanted to do this, and right now she wanted nothing more.

"I'm not exactly sure what this is Neville, but I am sure I don't want it to stop." That was all the confirmation Neville needed to hear. As if she weighed no more than Brent, Neville hoisted Hermione up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Then holding her securely under her thighs he carried her through the living room and down the hallway to her room, shutting the door with his foot behind him.

Epilogue

When Neville opened his eyes he expected to see Hermione lying across from him, and sat up surprised when she wasn't. Quickly scanning the room he found her to be entirely absent from the bedroom. Sighing Neville lay back against the pillow, he knew exactly why she was up so early, he just hoped that she wouldn't shut him out.

Carefully making his way down the hallway to the kitchen his suspicions proved true when he found Hermione standing at the sink looking out the window. He knew she could hear him but she failed to acknowledge his presence as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her swollen abdomen.

"I can't believe he's actually going to be leaving today." She finally whispered as her husband of six years pressed his lips to her neck. Neville had known that Brent leaving for Hogwarts would be hard on Hermione and he sighed again knowing that they would be going through it two more times.

"I know love, but just think about how much fun he's going to have, and let's face it. He'll be the only kid in twenty years that stands a chance of topping your grades." He could feel her smile more than see it.

"Thank you, I needed that." Slowly she turned around in his arms and pressed herself as close as her pregnant belly would allow. Running her hands through his messy hair lovingly she shared a sweet kiss with him just as the cause of her worries walked through the doorway.

"Morning mum, dad. I'm all packed and ready, when is Uncle Harry getting here?" The couple broke apart as Neville looked at his watch.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, I better go get your sister up so we can eat." With that he walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs of their house to wake up his daughter. Left alone in the kitchen Hermione watched her son.

He had been ecstatic when she and Neville had started dating, even more so when roughly a year later they got married. She had feared when she got pregnant eighteen months after that Brent might have trouble adjusting to a new sibling, but her son had once again surprised her. Brent was very protective of little Alice, and never refused to play with her.

"So are you excited to finally be leaving?" She asked smiling. He shrugged, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Of course, I mean, all I hear is stories from Uncle Harry and Ron about how much fun I'm going to have." He looked away from her and shifted his eyes around the kitchen. "Um, I think I'm going to go double check that I remembered everything." He turned and left as Neville walked in with his four year old daughter still half asleep on his shoulder.

"Where's he going?" Neville questioned, allowing Hermione to come over and kiss Alice, who was too big for Hermione to hold in her condition.

"I think I may not be the only one having worries this morning, I'll be right back." Leaving Neville to start breakfast Hermione started the trek upstairs to her sons' room. His door was half shut and she leaned on the frame as she pushed it open the rest of the way to find Brent lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

He didn't tell her to go away and he didn't tell her to stop as she came and sat next to him. He scooted over, allowing her the room she needed to lay beside him as he rolled over to rest his head on her shoulder. Hermione kissed his forehead as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was struck by the memory of a time when she was in a similar position, many years ago.

"Do you remember that summer you got lost?"

"You lost me?" Brent asked incredulously. Hermione chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no, and yes for about twelve hours you were lost. As it turned out you more or less ran away searching for something."

"_I_ ran away? What was I searching for?"

"You told me later on that night that you were searching for a daddy. That you thought Neville would be a good daddy, and so you went to find him."

"I did that?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes you did, and that's why we are married today. You did it Brent, you've made me the happiest mum in the world. I wanted you to know because I don't want you to think I'll be forgetting about you anytime soon, even with a new little brother on the way. No one can take your place in my heart Brent."

Brent reached up and placed his hand on his mothers' stomach, feeling his little brother moving around inside.

"I love you mum." He whispered.

"I love you too my little matchmaker."

~End~

Of course everyone is to assume that all lived happily ever after. Thanks for taking the time to read, reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
